This invention relates to an electromagnetic friction brake and, more particularly, to a brake of the same general type as disclosed in Kroeger et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,056.
Such a brake includes an electromagnet having a friction pad which is adapted to engage and retard a rotary disc when the electromagnet is excited The electromagnet is supported on a fixed mounting member by a pair of pins which project into holes in the electromagnet. The pins are spaced from one another in a direction extending generally angularly of the disc and support the electromagnet against movement radially of the disc. When the brake is engaged, the pins sustain the angular thrust which is exerted on the electromagnet by virtue of the disc acting against the friction pad.
In prior brakes of this type, the friction pad tends to wear unevenly and is subjected to heavier wear at its leading edge, that is, the edge which is first contacted by the disc when the disc is rotated in a normal predetermined direction. As a result, the leading edge portion of the pad develops a generally wedge-like configuration and this reduces the service life of the brake.